Sasuke Uchiha's New Journey, and New Madness
by Oblivan
Summary: Sasuke had won his fight against Itachi but not before he was sent to a different world by a dying protective brother. Never becoming a insane avenger and practically living without purpose he will find a new one in this world of Remnant. As long he doesn't go crazy dealing with faunus, Beacon and its ridiculous student, and endless amounts of Grimm. "Naruto would love this place."
1. Foolish Brothers

**Author** **Notes**

 **Chapter 1-4 beta-ed Chapter 5 is out**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Naruto, nor RWBY**

 **Chapter one: Foolish Brothers**

 **Beta:** InsanityDies~

* * *

 _'...Uh did I get hit by the Slug Sannin…'_ Was the first thought that flew through Sasuke's mind as he slowly peered through half-lidded eyes, the splitting headache hindered his train of thought on that matter. The calming sound of nature and the faint rustling of bushes nearby made his eyes shot open, revealing a plain colored ceiling.

Abruptly stunned, Sasuke took a cautious looked around, the sunlight and fatigue making his eyesight blur. Taking several seconds to regain his bearings and clear his sight of black spots, he took notice too many intensely important details. One, being the large amounts of bandaged covering him. The second being, the realization that he was in an unfamiliar room.

 _'What the...'_

The room was brightly lit by the sun entering the room, but even the might of sunlight was not a match for the famous Uchiha irritation glare. Glancing over to simply designed decor and the lifeless floor seemed barren to him. Beside his bed was a nightstand with a lamp and a cup, which he presumed by the looks of things to be filled with water. Looking in front of his bed laid his battered clothes on a wooden chest.

Abruptly, a memory filled his mind.

* * *

 ** _Flashback: Sasuke_**

Throughout his entire life, there were only two moments that had produced this feeling of helpless he was currently encountering. Since the beginning, he had drawn false conclusions of the victory before facing the man. He thought he would finally obtain his revenge.

However, Sasuke did not expect his enemy to use his last trump card. Sasuke recognized many of the Uchiha's many unique abilities tied to his clan's doujutsu. Still, this was absurd! Now cowering in front of his fellow Uchiha, with nothing, but pure fear that he berated himself for showing. However, could you blame him?

He had used all of his chakra, draining him of the energy to escape and leaving him in a fatigued state. His black coal eyes, frantically scanned the destroyed battle area, while attempting to ignore the giant orange skeletal humanoid being, slowly making his way towards him. His eyes located the Sword of Kusanagi, the chokutō blade rested insignificant—its blade shattered—serving as an indication regarding his foolish underestimation of the orange giant.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke knew he was finished. His mind flashed to his fellow Uchiha's earlier objective. Itachi was going to kill him and take his eyes. The thought itself making him crawl farther back from the sociopath.  
Itachi

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Itachi was having a whole different train of thought. He was dying, still, he did not care. His chakra was draining fast and his Susanoo was slowly fading out of existence. Soon, it would be over and it was as he had hoped. He would die and Sasuke would never know the secret behind the Uchiha massacre and would be rid of the darkness in his heart. That is until he felt a familiar chakra signature that only belonged to one man.

Madara Uchiha.

Itachi could feel several other signatures also, but that's not what worried him. Itachi feared that Madara might actually be targeting Sasuke. Itachi thought of leaving a trap for the masked bastard but froze in thought.

He knew of the man's irritable ability to become intangible, enabling him to dodge any physical attack. Genjutsu also being out of the equation thanks to his Mangekyo Sharingan. His minds raced through several solutions that he could use. His eyes widen as he remembered something that might just help.

Unknown to the one-eyed Uchiha, Itachi had memorized when he had to use it. Then he had tried to see if he could replicate it. He had seen if any Uchiha could do it. And it had work….marginally. He had only sent a normal rock away, but it still caused a massive strain on his eyes. After that, he decided never to use it again.

Until now that is. For he truly feared what the masked leader of the Akatsuki had planned for Sasuke. So with nothing else to lose, he began to charge any remainder chakra he had left.

Elsewhere

'Madara' was getting irritated. He had only intended to observe from a distant. The plan was simple: distract the troublesome shinobi from Konoha, long enough for the two Uchiha heirs to finish their sibling disagreement, however, when the blonde haired jinchuuriki had rushed past him, he knew they had gotten closer than expected.

The masked man was about done acting the fool when he felt a familiar sensation.

 _'My Kamui, but how?_ ' For all Madara knew he was the only way that could use that unique ability, besides Kakashi.

At the same time, a masked white hair man froze up. "Kakashi what's wrong?" He looked at Sakura. "Someone's using Kamui. But it's different. It's...unstable." He answered.

"Unstable? What do you mean?" She asked while staring at him, completely ignoring the fight in front of her, making Kakashi sigh.

"Whoever is using it will most likely get them killed," He informed her. "Kamui is very dangerous. It took me years to be able to use it properly and even then it should only be used rarely." He admitted, with a glare.

"So wait does that mean that Sasuke may have learned Kamui?" She inquired.

Kakashi shook his head, "He may have but I have no clue how. It could also be Itachi. We need be careful. If one of them is using an improper Kamui then the battle must be getting desperate." He declared.

"Then that means we need to get pass this creep." Sakura cracked her knuckles. If Sasuke was in trouble she couldn't waste time.

Naruto after hearing what Kakashi said prepared to go all out. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. The clones attempted to rush past yet again.

"Enough!" The masked member of the Akatsuki roared. He then proceeded to pull out his chains and wipe out all the clones. _'I need to stop that fool Itachi. If he tries to use that Jutsu he could make an uncontrollable tear and if he's using it on Sasuke he could send him to... who knows where.'_ Sasuke was a useful pawn he had planned to use to stir up trouble. Without him his plans would need some major changing.

 _ **Uchiha Hideout**_

Itachi knew something was wrong. He expected to see a spiral. Not a huge rip in the air. _'If I stop now though he'll get cut in half. Damn_.' He thought frantically as he was running on fumes but the Jutsu was nearly finished.

"Well foolish brother this is it. I pray you stay safe." He whispered to himself. He had hopes that Konoha would find Sasuke before Madara could. He just hoped he sent him somewhere safe in this world. Itachi had no clue that he was actually sending him off to a whole different world.

With the last of his energy, he walked forward and tapped Sasuke on the forehead and pushed him fully into the rift. With him went Itachi. He ended the Jutsu and fell, with a final smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _'It's over? I won?'_ Sasuke thought strangely. 'I was pushed into...something and saw Itachi die before I passed out.' "So where I'm now?"

Just as he said that the door opened. It revealed a man with spiky black hair, a tattered red cloak, a gray dress shirt, and black pants and shoes.

But the only thing Sasuke was staring at was his eyes. 'Is that the Sharingan? It doesn't have any tomoes though.'

Indeed for the man had red eyes but with no true powers.

"I see you're finally awake. I wasn't sure you'd make it. When I found you were in a bad way. And honestly seeing a kid falling from the sky out of nowhere made me do a double take of how much I've been drinking."

Sasuke stared at the man. 'Is he a shinobi? I don't see a hitai-ate. He could be nuke-nin. Though most are too stupid to get rid of their hitai-ate like I've had had.'

Sasuke knew he wasn't going to get answers from just looking.

"Where I'm I? And who are you." He demanded.

"Well, kid you may call me Qrow. And we're in a village in Mistral." The man answered, before taking a swig of his flask.

Sasuke blinked. 'Mistral? I've never heard of a place. Where the hell am I?'

"So since I've given my name kid how bout yours?"

Sasuke thought of giving a fake name. After all, he didn't really know this guy and the Uchiha is a well known name. But then again what could this guy actually do? He had fought against not just one but 3 S-class ninja. So that gave him reason to be a little bit careless.

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Qrow seemed indifferent about his name. "Well nice to meet you. I'd wish it was in better circumstances. What exactly happened to you Uchiha?

Sasuke though hard. What could he say? That he completed his lifetime goal of vengeance? That he killed his brother? None of those sound right. And he didn't he know what his brother had done to him. 'He pushed me into something. But my back was up against the wall.' Sasuke was just…. tired.

"It's... a long story."

"Isn't always?" Qrow looked out the window. "We've got time though. Cause I really doubt a Grimm did that to you.

Sasuke sighed. _'This is going to be...what's the word? Troublesome?'_

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Chow!**


	2. Grimm News! Your in a Whole different Wo

**Author Notes**

 **Chapter 2: Grimm News! Your in a Whole different World!**

Beta-ed by: _InsanityDies_

* * *

Sasuke's mind raced through every possible answer to the drawn out silence that threatened to suffocate the room, finding only one, he spoke, "That's a long story."

Qrow stared at him, before shrugging, "Doesn't matter. That seems to be the case nowadays always," Qrow remarked as peered out the window. "We've got time though. Cause I really doubt a Grimm did that to you."

Sasuke clenched his fists in irritation. He took a deep breath as he sighed, _'This is going to be… what's the word? Troublesome?'_

"I was in a battle with an S-class shinobi named Itachi Uchiha. I was victorious somehow. But I did not walk out unscathed." He spoke calmly.

Qrow eyebrows raised, "An S-class cee no bee? Kid, you either damaged your head or you're drunk if your talking of fantasy with your family."

To say Sasuke was shocked, was an understatement. _'How does this guy not know of the shinobi? All civilians in the elemental nations know.'_ He then registered the man's last words….and that set him off.

"That bastard doesn't deserve the Uchiha name!" Sasuke roared in anger, his Sharingan spun wildly to life.

Qrow just raised up his arms and laughed. "Guess I hit a nerve huh? I am rather good at that," Qrow replied nonchalantly. "Interesting eyes though. Reminds me of when one of my nieces activates her Semblance, without the black spots of course." He said offhandedly.

Sasuke anger lessened as his famed eyes receded, displaying confused black coal eyes. "What is this Semblance you speak of?" He inquired.

Qrow narrowed his eyes at him, "I assumed that was your Semblance. That means you're not a Huntsmen," Before Sasuke could interrupt him Qrow held up his hand. "A Semblance is every Huntsman and Huntresses unique ability tied to their Aura. Some can have a burst of speed or take absorb physical attacks and reflect it back tenfold." He summarized.

Sasuke digested this information with an open mind, before releasing a mental groan. _'I wake up from my most important battle of my life, only to find out I am nowhere near home.'_ He thought angrily.

The aforementioned was not suppose to happen. He was to defeat Itachi and finally put an end to his brother's murderous way then he would…

 _'I never did think past that. I am currently unable to return to Konoha. Unlike the dobe thinks, I know that there would be consequences. Maybe being far from Konoha is for the best.'_ He decided.

Focusing back on the man, he remembered one of the words the man used, "What is a Huntsman?" He questioned.

Unfortunately for Qrow, who was drinking from his flask, and nearly choked before spitting out his alcohol, "What the hell kid?! Have you been living under a rock?" He yelled as he stared in puzzlement at the black haired boy.

 _'Damn. I've got to be more careful with my questions. He's suspicious of me enough already. I'll have to act that everything I mention was just a disillusion.'_ Sasuke thought with a mental frown. Damn his arrogant personality!

"Perhaps you're right about me damaging my head. I've seemed to forget many things." Sasuke quickly replied, the drawn out question.

Qrow eyes narrowed as he indeed suspected Sasuke but went ahead to explain, "Regardless of that, you do at least know what Grimm is right?" He questioned expectantly.

"No," Sasuke said deadpanned. _'Might as well go full out on this memory loss bit.'_

Qrow just simply palmed his face, " Of course not. Okay listen, I refuse to give you a whole history of Remnant. Understood? I am not a history teacher. I'm a combat teacher." He spoke, along with the last part of himself.

Sasuke just regarded him with a shrugged.

"Teenagers. Okay, Grimm are creatures of destruction and have been in a battle with us ever since the beginning. They have no Aura and attracted to negative feelings."

"How many are there?"

"Uncountable. Now that's where us Huntsmen and Huntresses come in. We defend people and the Kingdoms. We train and develop our skills at specialized schools for this. Example being Shade and Beacon Academy."

 _'Sounds like a ninja. Instead of sabotaging and assassinations of nobles and fellow ninja, it's just slaying of what sounds like a mindless beast.'_ Sasuke compared. _'Does he ever put that down? I can smell his breath from three yards away.'_

Pausing to drink from his flask, Qrow continued, "They are the bane of mankind's existence but there are 4 kingdoms that have armies and Huntsman to protect them. Without Dust, we would have been wiped out."

"Dust? What the hell does dirt help fight off Grimm?" Sasuke questioned in skepticism.

"Oh no. I will not even attempt to explain the history of Dust. Ask any Schnee Dust employee. They'd love to you that bit of history. Especially Winter," He shrugged off the question.

"Alright, that's the end of this history lesson. Now I would have liked to question you about some other things kid, but considering you seem to have a memory issue that'd be rather pointless huh?"

Sasuke just shrugged yet again. _'Fine by me. The less you know the better.'_

"Was your outburst the only time I'll see you be expressive." Qrow taunted.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

Qrow smiled before turning serious, "Well kid the best thing for you to do right now is to travel with me. You're not in the safest place, and I'm not just talking about Grimm. Considering you have amnesia I doubt you know your way around. Also, you are unarmed." Qrow noted. Although he did have an ulterior motive. _'He's hiding something. I need to get him to Oz.'_ He thought to himself.

Sasuke glanced down as he contemplated the offer, _'My chakra isn't battle ready, nor is my knowledge of the power of Grimm. If they have whole armies to fight Grimm then they most likely challenging to face alone.'_ He then mentally groaned. _'He knows more of this world though. Damn, I guess he's the best option.'_ He decided.

Peering back up, and he looked the man in his red eyes, "Fine. When do we leave and where are we going." Sasuke asked the man.

Taking the flask from his mouth, Qrow pointed at the chest beside Sasuke, "Inside the chest is fresh clothes. If you want to take your old clothes with you, where were going owns a tailor. Get dress and meet me in the bar." And with that Qrow turned and left, leaving Sasuke to lift from the bed and rose to his feet.

As he walked across the wooden floor, a small piece of wood slightly puncture and was dragged across his callus, forming a long thin gash on the bottom of his right foot.

Blood began to pool out the cut, with the piece being small but still big enough to pierce his callus.

"Shit!" He swore. Lifting his foot, he looks around the room for anything to wrap his foot in. Turning his gaze back towards the wound, he was surprised to see a flicker of red. Cautious, his Sharingan flared to life but saw nothing. "Odd."

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Chow!**


	3. Monsters of Remnant

**Author Notes**

 **Beta-ed by: InsanityDies**

 **Chapter 3: Monsters of Remnant**

 **DISCLAIMER**.

 **I do not own RWBY nor NARUTO. Though if I did there would at least be one funny pervert in RWBY. In all of the anime there is always a pervert there seems. Except for RWBY, Jiraiya would be disappointed.**

* * *

Sasuke was dressed in a basic white short sleeve shirt and black pants. _'Plain.'_ Was the only word he thought of it.

After dressing into his newly acquired attire, he walked out of the small room that was rented by the strange red-eyed man. His stride down the Inn was shocking to say the less. While he had half expected to open the door to an obnoxiously loud room, with drunken men cheering and people yelling. What he got instead was a quite forbidding tavern.

Sasuke smirked, _'This suits me better anyway.'_ Sasuke had always preferred the silence over loudness. His eyes scanned the area for the red-eyed man, finding him staring at a strange device. Deciding to gain the information he needed, he proceeded to march towards the bar Qrow was seated.

The Inn itself was adequate, he thought to himself as he made his way towards Qrow. The bar itself being left of the entrance and tables draped with black cloth. Glancing over, he noticed the corner hooded men sat whispering to themselves while motioning to the entrance door which was battered and cut with what appeared to be sword marks.

At that, Sasuke couldn't help but think of his Sword of Kusanagi. With his chakra currently low, any Jutsu was out of the question. He also didn't know how much attention that would draw in this world, judging by Qrow obviously shocked manner and inadequate knowledge of Shinobi, he knew he was in a new world and didn't know a thing about it. _'I need to keep a low cover until I can find out where I am.'_

"Next time I've got find a pretty innkeeper," Qrow mumbled staring at the grisly man behind the bar. Seeing the Uchiha walk up in the corner of his eye he stood up. "Well kid you ready?"

"You never did answer my question of where we're going," Sasuke demanded.

"No, I guess I didn't," Qrow smiled. "Well, it's like this. I'm a reconnaissance mission you see and if I were to drag you along I'd risk jeopardizing this mission. So what we're going to do is get you on your way to Vale." He answered. Sasuke stared in confusion, while

"Vale?"

"Yes. This is one of the 4 continents of Remnant. There you'll find Beacon Academy. I have a hunch that you may have been perhaps been a Huntsmen in training before your….. memory loss. My hope is to get you into the Academy. My friend is the headmaster and will understand your predicament and help." He reasoned. _'And hopefully, find out if there's something you're hiding.'_ Qrow knew there was something about this kid that set him off.

"And what makes you think I was this Huntsmen?"

Qrow looked at him, before sighing and turning away from him. Sasuke face grew confused before his instincts screamed at him, forcing his Sharingan to life. He leaped back from the incoming blade that attempted to cut him in half. His red eyes meeting Qrow impassive ones.

He moved to speak but was cut off by the man suddenly charging towards him. He dropped into his stance and awaited the attack.

Qrow stopped directly facing him and swung his massive blade in a wide arc, forcing Sasuke to lower his form as his eyes tracked the man's unprofessional swing and he evaded the surrounding tables that prevented his tactic.

The man continued his assault, keeping Sasuke on the defensive until he switched tactics. He spun his blade expertly between his fingers, while the blade followed obediently. He stopped his intimidating movement and grasped the red handle of his weapon tightly while activating the secret button on the sword. The sound of clock gear changing reverberated throughout the now empty tavern.

 _'The hell!?'_ Sasuke thought wildly as his Sharingan memorized the sight of the massive changing its form into an even bigger weapon. What was once a giant sword, was now a massive scythe. He spun the scythe around, giving it a few test swing before pointing the blade towards Sasuke, who now realized that taijutsu wouldn't be enough for this fight.

Glaring into the hardened red eyes of Qrow, Sasuke readied himself for the expected attack but was slightly shocked when Qrow paled and he soon realized why as well.

The bar was suddenly filled with the suffocating presence, which with slightly reminded him of the Kyuubi trapped within his blonde haired rival.

"Qrow..."

They both glanced over at the shadowy form of the angry bartender who held a massive piece of metal aimed at Qrow's face. Glancing around their surroundings, multiple thugs held swords currently pointed towards the two. Sasuke noticed Qrow nervously chuckle before he rushed towards Sasuke, who readied himself for the attack but was surprised to find the man reach for his wrist, before running through the battered door.

"I refuse to be banned from any bar!" After making some distance between them and the inn Qrow turned towards Sasuke. "Anyways you've answer your own question. It's the way you moved. You have the natural warriors instinct to be ready for anything. And your semblance. It's mostly only Huntsmen that have unlocked semblances. Unless you remember anything?" Qrow skin color had returned as he ran with Sasuke, with the Uchiha to shocked to do anything.

 _'Damn. I'm really regretting my outburst earlier. I guess this would help me get my bearings with this world. I have to be careful though. He's suspicious of me.'_ Sasuke thought before he remembered his predicament as pulled his wrist free and dropped into his stance.

Qrow raised his hands in a surrendering manner as his smile returned, "Look, I just wanted to test you. I need to know what your level of combat was currently at." Sasuke somewhat accepted this response as he released his stance. "Good. Now I don't know about you kid but I'm ready to leave this gloomy village. Qrow was about to walk ahead before Sasuke put his hand on the scythe wielder shoulder.

Qrow turned his head, meeting the red eyes of the Sharingan, "Let's get one thing straight though. My name is SASUKE. Not kid." Sasuke spoke angrily.

"Ha, whatever you say… kid." Qrow joked. Sasuke knew this was going to be a long journey as he glared hatefully at the scythe wielder, who shrugged the look off.

 _'If looks could kill.'_ Qrow mentally laughed.

* * *

After leaving the Inn, Sasuke and Qrow walked toward the village's small market. "I hope this doesn't cost me an arm."

"Hmph."

Qrow shocked his head. _'Honestly, I can't believe I've gotta deal with this emo.'_

The market was small with only a few stands selling. There was barely a soul. Walking up to the meat stand Sasuke couldn't help but notice children in the corner of his eye.

They wore ragged clothes and seemed to be watching. _'Most likely pickpockets. This place seems to be as bad as the Land of Waves before we freed it from Gato.'_ He reminisced. He turned to the man beside, "What's happen to this place?" He asked.

"Well for people who decided to live out of the protection of the kingdom there are many struggles. They have to worry about the threat of Grimm. And sometimes bandits will strike out on villages as well. It's a tough way of life." Qrow explained morosely.

"Then why do they decide to be out here? You said there were better places right?"

"I'd say mostly pride. Some people prefer to be far from government, also think about it. If everyone tried to be in the cities that would be a strain on resources and space. It's depressing I know but it's just how it works. Besides kid, even the kingdom cities are constantly threatened. If panic ever began to sweep over the people, Grimm would come in herds."

 _'These people sound like they're constantly avoiding extinction. This world sounds just as cruel as mine.'_

After leaving the market the journey began.

* * *

"I'm only going to say this once. I'd like to say stay close to me but you actually must keep your distance. ESPECIALLY in a fight."

Sasuke's only reaction was a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cause I don't need you getting in my way kid."

That caused Sasuke to have to resist the urge to have a slightly bigger reaction, rather than a closed fist. _'Imbecile! It's more likely YOU getting in MY way.'_ Of course, he wouldn't dare say this aloud. After all, he was supposed to have amnesia.

Qrow just smirked to himself. _'It's good to see a reaction out of him. I guess he has a superiority complex.'_

"Now the plan is to take a ship to Vale. Hopefully, we can get you there in good time. We're only a week away from the closest port. On the way, we can stop by the next village's tailor. After all having two sets of clothes are better than one."

After Qrow was done giving the plan the two walked in silence. Qrow was thinking of how he was going to tell Ozpin about this _. 'A kid who seems to be faking amnesia, yet truly doesn't know anything about the world. What will he make of this?'_

While Qrow contemplated, Sasuke was in deep thought as well. _'What do I plan to do? I'm in a completely different world with no idea how to get back to my own and even if I knew how to what's waiting there for me? I'm a nuke-nin, have no family, no home and no allies other than Hebi…. What happened to them?'_ Sasuke couldn't help but wonder.

He couldn't call them true friends but still considered them comrades. After all, they did help keep Konoha off his trail for awhile. Also, they kept guard of him when he was recovering from the battle with that explosion expert Deidara. At the most, he hoped that they went their own ways.

Before Sasuke realized it was dusk. "Alright, we set camp kid. We don't want to be traveling in the dark. We're not faunus after all.

"Faunus?"

Qrow facepalmed. "I've explained too much for the day. I'll explain tomorrow."

Sasuke shrugged.

After setting camp Qrow tossed the ex-avenger a sleeping roll. "Get some rest. You're going to need it." Sasuke finally letting the fatigue of the day overcome him, easily falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **"Your eyes. They will be MINE!"**_

 **"No! Stay back!"**

 **"HAHAHA!"**

 **"PLEASE NO!"**

"AHHH!" Sasuke screamed as he woke up from the nightmare. _'Damn it. I wish these cursed dreams would be gone.'_ Sasuke had always been plagued with dreams of Itachi after the Uchiha Massacre. He had learned to cope with them but this newest one seemed to bring back old fears. His eyes groggily noticed the sun was now rising over the horizon.

"You alright kid?" Qrow asked as he had been awake throughout Sasuke's outburst.

Sasuke clenched his fist, "It's nothing."

Qrow stared for a good while before he spoke again, "Alright." _'It's best not to push him about it for now.'_

Seeing no reason to go back to sleep Sasuke got ready. After eating rabbit they had gotten from the village market they had set off again. An hour later Qrow abruptly halted Sasuke. "Stay back. We're about to have company." Sasuke got into his combat ready stance.

 **"GRAHHH!"** Beowulf came striding out of the forest. "I assume these are the Grimm you spoke of?" Sasuke activated his Sharingan as one of the Beowulf jumped at him. _'Not very intelligent creatures.'_ He thought as he evaded the bone claws of the animals.

"Get to cover kid!" _'The Grimm seemed to be focusing on him. Why? Is he attracting them with negative thoughts? Or something else?'_

"They're attracted to negativity. Anger, panic, or sadness. Clear your head!" Qrow shouted out while dodging a claw. He spun around, his transformed scythe slicing into the nape of the Grimm. He rolled to the side as he dodged the attack from another Grimm as he nodded to himself after managing to cut down six of them with one slash.

Sasuke was getting sick of just dodging the mindless beast. But he didn't want to blow his cover either. _'We're surrounded. I'm going to have to use it.'_ Sasuke hoped the red-eyed man was too preoccupied to notice. Sasuke began his signature Jutsu.

"Chidori." With that blue lighting raced across his hand. He dashed towards the Grimm dodging claws while attacking with the ball of lightning.

Sasuke smirked, _'This is too easy.'_ Right as he thought that a much bigger beast swung at him forcing him to dodge. An Alpha.

Sasuke ended his Jutsu, along with his Sharingan. He hadn't fully recovered from the battle with Itachi. His chakra was still recovering. His network was slightly damaged after having the cursed mark forcefully removed. _'I don't like it but retreating is the best option.'_ But before he could even move the beast leaped at him. If his Sharingan was still activated he would have seen it coming, however, his arrogance was going to cost him his life. Sasuke could only watch his own death, that is before a scythe went through the Alpha's head. The Grimm's dissolving body revealed Qrow looking at Sasuke very darkly.

"Ok kid. You best explain what the hell you just did." Qrow then proceeds to make a sweeping motion towards the 20 to 30 so Grimm dissipating.

Sasuke only sighed. _'Into the fire.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Chow!**


	4. The Smith

**Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 4: The Smith**

Beta-ed by: _InsanityDies~_

* * *

Birds flew overhead, and the sound of the leaf's rustling faintly reached his ears but was swiftly ignored. Sasuke hands clenched at his side and his black coal eyes hardened as he stared at the Huntsmen in front of him as his brain ran through many different scenarios, with many possible outcomes.

 _'…And none of them end very well…'_ He thought grimly as he stared down the man's hardened glare, as he attempted to scare the answers out of Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back impassively while considering his actions. Without his chakra or his Sharingan for that matter, he was at a disadvantage. Especially, in a foreign land.

Qrow expertly spun his scythe, showing years of practice, before pointing it towards Sasuke in a threatening manner, "Alright kid. You best explain what the hell you just did." He spoke darkly as he indicated towards the 20 to 30 Grimm disintegrating into black smoke.

Sasuke stared before releasing a sigh, _'Into the Fire.'_

He thought of several options out of this. One was to just simply flee from Qrow and go his own way.

 _'Being rid of his presence does have its benefits.'_

However, that would lead to endless wandering, and senseless guessing as he had no clue of the geography of this world.

The second choice was a misconception, _'These semblances come in many forms from the sound of it. Perhaps he will believe that. After all, he presumes me to be huntsmen before my supposed amnesia. Even if he thinks otherwise he won't be able to deny this.'_ He deduced.

While Sasuke held an inner debate, Qrow was prepared for anything. After the attack on Amber, he had been extremely wary of anyone and anything, and this kid seemed to reek of vile nature and absurd importance. After seeing his display, Qrow no longer had any doubts about it.

Finally, Sasuke spoke, "I believe that was semblance you spoke of."

"Your semblance?" Qrow questioned skeptically. Never once dropping his guard or his weapon.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

Qrow stared at him before speaking again, "Bullshit. You just figured out how to use it out of nowhere?" His disbelief clear as day.

"You theorized that I was previously a huntsman. That would mean I would have learned it before. I was in a life or death situation, likely forcing it to activate." Sasuke spoke skillfully.

 _'This kid can think quickly I'll give him that. I need answers, but he's likely to run if I did that. I need to get him to Ozpin so he can figure this out. Perhaps he's tied to Salem in some way,'_ Qrow groaned silently as he removed his weapon, transforming it back into its base form. _'Oz better give me a raise for this.'_ He thought before turning to Sasuke.

"Alright kid you at least mind reactivating it for me to see? After all not many semblances are used to cut right through Grimm." Qrow had only managed to see the blue light of Sasuke's Chidori. _'Did I also hear birds?'_ He thought aimlessly.

"No, I'm too fatigued." Sasuke lied. _'I've got to let myself heal before even thinking of doing another Jutsu. My arrogance nearly killed me. I need to be cautious till I fully recover.'_ He thought.

 _'That's the first thing that you said I actually believe.'_ He thought "Alright." Qrow sheathed his blade and sat down on a nearby log. He waved Sasuke over to sit on the ground, "Okay kid I'm sick of this cloak and dagger nonsense. I don't know what exactly happens to you and frankly, I don't care anymore. You keep your secrets if you want. But if I find out you're a threat to this fragile peace of the world, I won't hesitate to deal with you." He threatened darkly, his hand gripping the hilt of his weapon.

Sasuke held back the urge to scoff at that, however, due to his low vitality he really couldn't afford a fight.

Qrow stared at him, before releasing a sigh,"Though as I see it now, you still don't know anything about this world as your previously genuine questions have proven. I really want to know how that's possible, but you wouldn't give me a straight answer now would you?

Sasuke did scoff this time.

"Right. So I'm going to educate you, as much as it pains me, and still get you to Vale."

"Why?" It would be an understatement to say Sasuke was distrustful. After all, Shinobi dealt in the art of deception. _'What's his angle?'_

Qrow took a swig from his flask before answering, "Well secrets or not you're absolutely lost, injured, and have no weapon. My conscience is troubled enough as it is and me abandoning you wouldn't help." Qrow spoke as he proceeded to look towards his reflection on the flask.

"But that's not all kid. You fight rather well for your age. It takes years of training for Huntsmen to get that skilled. You have potential. Some would seek to use said potential for the betterment of this world…others for its destruction." Qrow then scrutinizes Sasuke. "I preferably don't want you to be used at all."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. _'No other choice, for now. Whatever his motives I can't afford to run into anymore Grimm without a way to defend myself,'_ Sasuke decided, although the thought of constantly being under the Huntsmen suspicious glare was irritable. "I'll be needing a weapon if we're to have any hope getting anywhere." He informed the scythe wielder. Receiving no answer he opened his eyes to a smirking Qrow.

"I think I know a place kid, that is if you decided not to run off once we get there..." Qrow inquired with a cocky smirk etched on his face, one that reminded Sasuke of himself back when he was a genin. _'Aren't I still a genin?'_ He shook his head, leaving that thought behind, there was no use dwelling on the past.

"Hn."

 _'Not very reassuring.'_ Qrow thought dryly. "Well enough sitting around then. Let's head out." He spoke, before pointing towards the path. Sasuke stared at him before catching his meaning, making him smirk. At least the man had enough brains to know you never turn your back to a shinobi.

* * *

During the 2 hours of traveling Qrow couldn't help but think about their current destination. _'I wonder if he possibly retired? Oh, who am I kidding? That man would never leave his forge.'_ Qrow chuckled to himself, missing the side glance sent by his 'prisoner'.

Ignoring the man instead he watched carefully for any signs of their destination. Seeing Qrow distracted in his thoughts, he closed his eyes as attempted to gauge his current chakra levels. Opening his eyes, he frowned as he was still low on his reserves. Deciding to take his mind off of that he looked up towards the cerulean blue sky above him, watching as the outline of birds flew overhead and the clouds seemed to move along the path with him. He took in the sight with softening eyes as he realized why Shikamaru had a habit of watching clouds.

Suddenly, sounds of laughter and civilization shot his gaze forward. After spotting the village Sasuke quickens his pace. _'The sooner I get a sword the better.'_ He concluded. He sped forward but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and he resisted the urge to break the offending appendage.

Glancing over his shoulder, he was met with a still smirking Qrow who nodded towards the village, before stepping in front of Sasuke and leading the way. Sasuke stood confused as to why the man was suddenly carefree enough to expose him back to him until his sharp eyes caught sight of the men perched on top of the walls surrounding the village.

Several men lined up around the walls. A few walked about on the ground in groups and seemed to be in pattern with each other as another group came to take the others place as they left. Looking up, some had their eyes pressed firmly against a strange object, peering into the deep forest around him on the edge of the wall. One of the men seemed to notice his figure as he pointed the object at Sasuke for several seconds before turning back to the wildness surrounding them. He stared at the tall barricade that protected the village as it reminded of the giant walls of Konoha. Shaking his head of those thoughts he followed after Qrow who seemed to have gain speed as he walked.

Once inside the walls, Sasuke took in the surroundings. There was 2 cobbled streets, one leading towards an Inn and the another gate, which he guessed was a west entrance. The other one led to the marketplace, which right now looked as if there was currently having a 90% off everything sale. Between these places held modest houses varying from dark brown to bright white.

Looking up gave him a better chance to scrutinize the figures on the walls, which he identified as patrolling guards who carried various ranged weapons. Most were crossbows and bows. One, however, did carry a weapon Sasuke couldn't recognize. _'A transforming sword? Scythe hybrid? Then whatever that is...What's next?'_ There was a fair amount of people wandering the streets today forcing him to weave through people to keep up with Qrow. They were heading to the market.

The market was lively with children running about and people laughing. Merchants shouted about their wares. Even singing was heard in the distance.

Catching up to his guide made him remember why he was here. Qrow noticing his presence, spoke, "Halton is a peaceful place huh? Anyways the place we're looking for is this way kid." He pointed towards an ebony colored shop with smoke coming out of a chimney.

"Now I'll let you know this guy is an old friend of mine I made the last time I was here. A bit eccentric but a good man. Talented as well. So please behave." He implored, glancing at the Uchiha.

"Hn."

 _'Dear gods he's becoming muter every day.'_ After introducing his palm to his forehead, Qrow beckoned Sasuke inside. The inside of the shop wasn't a surprise to Sasuke as he was already becoming custom to the advanced technology trend this world seemed to set. Displayed along the walls and windows of the shop sat almost every transforming weapon Sasuke had encountered since waking up in this world. Tearing his sight from the weapon, he followed Qrow towards the cashier.

"Well hello! May I help you today sir?" They were greeted by a bronze-haired girl. Her freckled face held a fake smile that Sasuke had seen on the face of Kabuto during the chunin exams. She stood at a height of 5'8 and being that her lower half was hidden behind the counter that held various items, Sasuke was left to gaze at the loose brown wool shirt. She stood on a stool replacing merchandise.

"Yes, you can. I'm here to see Wayland. Just tell him a drunk old Qrow is here to see him."

"I'll see what I can do, but he's a rather busy man nowadays." With that, the girl went into a back room. A few seconds later a loud thump was heard. Suddenly, the door to the back shattered revealing a well-built man with an unkempt goatee, long brown hair, and lively blue eyes. His face was chiseled and a piercing running through his lips. He wore a black apron with a brown shirt underneath.

"Well, I'll be damned! It's been too long Branwen! Come take a seat." The happy man pointed towards the table in front of the store window. Qrow sat propping his feet on the table. Sasuke sat closer to the window studying the man before him. The man named Wayland leaned his head towards the table. "So Qrow what brings you here today. Here to get some rare and expensive piece for your niece?"

"Nah. Her weapon is complete now thankfully. I can't thank you enough by the way." He apprised the man, making Wayland grin widely.

"Don't mention it. And I mean that. Some of those parts were not exactly gained in a law friendly way. Hahaha. Anyways why are you here then? I doubt for a friendly visit." The man looked at Sasuke as he stroked his beard.

"Hmm not exactly. This kid here is becoming a Huntsmen so he'll be needing a weapon. And I couldn't think of a better blacksmith than you."

"Hahaha, Qrow let professionals do the flattery. It doesn't suit you and it's not going to give you a better deal," Wayland then leaned back. "It's going to cost you." He informed the Huntsmen.

"How much?" Qrow asked begrudgingly. He was right when he said the kid was gonna be a problem.

"Depends on the weapon and design. You of all people should know that every Huntsmen's weapon is unique. So it honestly depends on the kid."

Qrow looked towards Sasuke, "Kid you're too much trouble you know that?" He told Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged, gaining a heated glare from his fellow red-eyed warrior.

"We'll work out the details later. I can pay so will you do it?"

"My friend I am a Grandmaster! I can do anything!" Suddenly, a shout came from the girl at the counter. Startling the men as they shot up quickly.

"Sorry. The old sheath came loose and the blade stabbed my hand." The freckled face girl spoke sheepishly making them deadpan.

Turning back, the bearded man gave Qrow a serious stare, "I can do anything. That is if you're not around. I refuse to have a repeat of my hair burning. You know how long it took to regrow?! Wait at the Inn while I work please." Wayland then shoved him out of his store. Sasuke calmly watching with boredom present in his eyes.

"I'm going! I'm going! Now kid I don't want to hear you giving him trouble alright!" Qrow shouted as the door slammed in his face.

"Okay then. We can work safely now." The muscular man was practically jumping up and down in joy.

"Why did he have to leave?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Well, then he can tell you. I don't go spilling out people's secrets. Anyways if you'll come with me we can begin." He then gestured towards the back room.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, _'Looks like we all have secrets Qrow.'_

"Um, sir the door is in need of repair." The girl from earlier pointed towards the shattered remains.

"Not now girl! I'll fix it, later. Right now it's crafting time!" He shouted as he jumped past the splitters.

Sasuke proceeded to follow walking into the room and down a flight of stairs. He finally caught up and he was instantly hit by the smell of brimstone and smoke. There stood a massive forge made of black stone. Inside roared violet flames and shelves of metals and similar materials covered the walls. Beside the forge stood a huge anvil with a depiction of a dragon blowing the fire upon a sword which a man hammered.

Leaning on the side of it was a double sided two-handed hammer with a silver handle and heads of bronze and steel. The shaft was interlaced with runes down to the hilt. The soot covered walls made up the room. Besides one of the walls was a slack tub full of brine. The Forge was the one source of light, yet everything was visible. _'This place is a bit extreme for a Smith.'_ Sasuke thought as he wiped his brow of sweat.

Wayland inspected the forge before walking towards one of the shelves. "Alright, to get the perfect weapon I need to know somethings. First, what's your semblance?"

"Why do you need to know?" Sasuke inquired cautiously.

"Isn't that obvious? Weapons can help extend our semblances. It can help determine the fighting style as well. Say perchance a person who had a never before seen a semblance of creating the wind. That person's weapon could then be a form of a war fan capable of transforming into a dagger. So again what's your semblance?"

 _'What's with the damn transforming weapons. Does everyone have one in this world?'_ Sasuke thought hard on what to tell the man. _'I should tell him it's a lightning since that's what I used to enhance my last weapon.'_ He deduced. "My semblance is lightning." He answered.

"Lightning?" Wayland asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Perhaps be more specific youngling. Can you absorb it or control it?" He asked again.

"I can create and control it." Sasuke cleared up.

"You can create it!... That's the first I've heard of anyone creating any natural element." He spoke sounding astonished that Sasuke held such power.

Sasuke was shocked, but hid it well, "It is? What about the wind gust semblance?"

"That was just something I made up! Sure people can use dust to use elements but never create it. This is impressive. Can I see?"

Sasuke berated himself, _'Damn that's another slip up I've made in this world. If I keep this up I'm screwed.'_ He shook his head at the man. "No. I'm recovering from a recent battle and using it is very taxing on me."

The energetic man waved it off. "Fine fine. Do you having any experience with specific weapons then?"

"A sword."

"Hmm okay then." Wayland then began sorting through some metals. "Back to your semblance, how do you tend to use it exactly?"

Sasuke thought very carefully before answering. "I can coat my hand in lightning. This makes me able to pierce about through anything. I'm also able to do this to my weapons."

"Incredible. How about guns?"

"What?"

"I said guns."

"What's a gun?"

Wayland dropped a rod he was examining and swiftly turned around with a dropped jaw. "You don't know what a gun is!"

 _'I might as well throw subtlety out the window at this rate! I'll have to use the same excuse I did with Qrow.'_ Sasuke mentally sighed. His eye slightly twitched. "I have amnesia so I don't remember much."

"Well, that's a detail that drunk could have mentioned." The Smith whispered to himself. "Okay let me explain it simply. It's a weapon that can shoot projectiles called bullets at an average speed two-thousand miles per hour. Right through a undefended person. They can rapidly shoot from twenty to hundred bullets, depending on the gun. And all that with a simple squeeze of a trigger."

Sasuke eyes showed clear boredom, "That's it? No thanks, I'll pass. But do continue." He informed the man.

Wayland gawked before continuing, "Most Huntsmen can take quite a bit of shot though due to their aura. Add that with dust enhanced armor and they're pretty much safe from normal bullets. Most Huntsmen use Dust bullets which have various uses in combat. That's a brief summary of guns." Rubbing his forehead the soot covered man sighed. "I don't understand your grudge against guns, I'll have to think of somethi….. Wait! You said your blade could be enhanced by your semblance right?"

"Yes."

"Could it be used to enhance anything. Like a 4 by 4?"

"It could… but it's more meant for something conductive. Why?"

"I have an idea. Could you launch your lightning? Like, throw it?"

"No, I don't specialize in that."

"Hmm. Okay okay, let me think. "Rummaging through his materials Wayland had one question. "Do you use a single handed or double handed sword?"

"Single handed."

Wayland pulled out a 30-inch piece of metal and tossed at Sasuke who easily caught it. "Swing that around a few times for me please."

Sasuke did as instructed do a few practice strokes. The metal was rectangular shaped and was an inch thick with no edge. It looked like a rod. It was lighter than one would guess for a solid piece of metal.

"That shape won't change. It's going to look pretty much the same once I'm done." The bulky man said rather proudly.

"What? This isn't even a blade." Sasuke argued

"That will be the beauty of it. Now shoo. I've got work to do."

Sasuke was curious but did as told as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Ow one last thing. Wayland shouted as he ran up to the stairs. Any design you wish to be put on it?"

Sasuke was about to say no but quickly stopped himself. "Actually yes." He pulled out a torn piece of cloth with the Uchiha emblem. "This."

Looking over the design a few times he smiled. As the Smith looked up Sasuke activated his Sharingan. "You'll forget about what I said about my semblance. Instead my semblance is to only control lightning. Remember that."

As Sasuke finished his Genjutsu the affected man blinked the haze away. "I'll remember. Now go. Qrow's probably waiting on you."

As Sasuke left the craftsmen whispered to himself. "Interesting trick kid. Would have worked on most people. To bad I'm not a normal person. I'll have to keep an eye on you though."

And with that Wayland did what he did best. Forging masterpieces.

* * *

Sasuke saw Qrow sitting at a table nearest to the bar.

 _'What is that in his hand.'_ Sasuke pondered

Qrow was just finishing giving a report to Ozpin and about his recent discovery of Sasuke. _'And here's come said subject of discussion.'_ Qrow thought as he noticed Sasuke presence.

Sasuke sat across the table waiting for Qrow to speak.

Closing his scroll Qrow leaned back in his chair. "So how did it go?"

"He's working on it as we speak. Didn't say when he'll be done though."

"Never does. Works fast though. Should be done in a day or two." Taking a drink from his glass Qrow pointed towards the second floor of the Inn. "I have us booked for a few days here. Should allow you to recover. It's room seventeen. You can go do your own thing if you want. Just don't leave the walls and don't get in trouble. That's all I ask."

"Where's that tailor you mention before?" Sasuke asked.

"That's back in the marketplace. It's a few buildings down the smithy. Here." Qrow then slid some plastic cards towards Sasuke.

"Whats this?"

"It's Lien. It's what you pay people with. You're going to need it pay for those clothes. There some extra there as well for you to spend. Just don't go blowing it because that's all you get."

"Hn." Sasuke picked up the money.

"What? No words of thanks?"

"Thanks," Sasuke said inexpressibly as he went out the door.

Qrow took another drink. "Ungrateful bastard."

* * *

He weaved through the onslaught of citizens as he made his way to the tailor. Finally arriving he proceed to walk in and find him a seat.

He sat inside the tailor's shop waiting for the woman to get done with another customer. The shop held racks of clothes and 2 dressing rooms. Sasuke was sitting in a yellow cushion chair by the store's entrance waiting for his turn. He examined the woman. She had a long nose and eagle eyes of brown. She wore a lilac colored short skirt or Sasuke has recently heard it being called a combat skirt. 'Honestly, whoever thinks that's good for combat is an idiot.'

Somewhere in Vale...

Ruby Rose was in the middle of adjusting a bolt on Crescent Rose when she suddenly sneezed dropping the bolt. "Oh no. I can't lose that piece! Stupid nose! Why me!" She cried as she looked desperately.

Elsewhere in Atlas...

Weiss Schnee was enjoying a cup of coffee when she too suddenly sneezed forcing her to spill it. On her combat skirt...

After jumping around for one minute due to how the coffee burned her lap she looked at her skirt. "Dang. I just got this cleaned too."

Back in Halton...

After the lady was done Sasuke's turn came up.

"How may I help you, young man?"

"I wish for you to patch these." Sasuke handed her his battle-torn clothes. "Also can you entwine the emblem into some more clothes for me?"

"Do you wish for Dust enhanced clothing?"

 _'Didn't that blacksmith mention it being like armor? Can't hurt.'_ He thought, before answering, "Yes I do."

"Then come back tomorrow evening. Next!"

And with that Sasuke's errands for the day were done.

Sasuke had retired back into his room in the Inn for the night. Inside the room was a desk by the door, two bed across from each other, and a window. Qrow was still downstairs so Sasuke was alone with his thoughts.

 _'It's been a long 2 days. First I wake up to a whole new world. Then I fight a bunch of monsters and in doing so nearly blow my cover. After that, we get here and I have to hang out with a hyperactive Smith where I nearly blew my cover yet again. Honesty needs to get a hold of this world's history book.'_

Sasuke laid across his bed looking at the ceiling. "Now I know why Shikamaru always used the word troublesome. It sums up everything." And with that Sasuke went to sleep.

* * *

Qrow was sitting at the same table. He hadn't moved at all. He found that drinking helps ease the mind of trouble. And he had plenty.

Wayland entered the Inn. Spotting Qrow he made his way towards his table with a slow pace. Sitting across him Wayland laid his elbow on the table and putting his head on his hand.

Putting the flask down Qrow gave Wayland a stare. "Is the weapon done?"

"The planning is done but I haven't started yet. I tend to do it tonight. I came here to talk about payment."

"How much do you want?"

"Hahaha. I don't want Lien fool. I've got plenty now. No, what I've got is a favor to ask."

Qrow eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

"I need you to clear out a mine that's been attacked by a large amount of Grimm. You see they're major suppliers for me and when my suppliers hurt, I hurt. It's a simple enough job really."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. But when I say large I mean large. You're going to have to go all out to be rid of them."

"What attracted them in the first place?" Qrow was suspicious, to say the least. Grimm doesn't just attack in numbers without being attracted to something.

"Don't know. Maybe the miners panicked about something. Perhaps you can find out?"

"Okay. I'll do it after the kid gets his weapon. I want to take him with me to clear it. It will give him some experience." Qrow laughed.

"Taking him? You sure. Your semblance is more likely to get him killed. Perhaps it's best if he…"

Qrow smacked his fist into the table. "Shut up. I won't let it kill anyone."

"Whatever you say Branwen." The bearded man stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped right before the door. "Just remember the deal."

"Yeah yeah." Qrow waved him off. Looking back at his empty glass he sighed. _'I'm going to need a lot more.'_

Wayland looked back towards the Inn smiling. _'Your days are not long now Qrow. It's too bad that kid will go down with you.'_ He then began his walk back. _'Doesn't mean I can't give the kid the best weapon to fight with.'_ With that, the man shut himself in for the night. Smoke drifted the sky.

Beacon

Ozpin stood looking out his window drinking his coffee. He had finished reading Qrow's report. "Looks like I have preparations to make. I wonder who are you really….. Sasuke Uchiha."


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Notes**

 **Hello everybody! Yes I live. Sorry for the wait. Been busy with life stuff. Another reason for the long wait was me wanting to release this with improved and beta-ed chapters. Anyways this story will continue. Can't tell you the exact update but I've got this story structured better so I should be better about updates. All thanks to my great beta, InsanityDies. If you haven't checked him out yet, do it! Oh yes I've got a second story out as well. Karma's a Bitch. It's a inFamous x RWBY. Check it out as well. I've also got a question for you guys at the end of this, so make sure to read that.**

 **Chapter 5** : **The Calm Before the Storm**

 **Beta: InsanityDies**

* * *

Sasuke's coal black eyes slowly opened as the sun rose beyond the burning horizon. Mirroring the sun actions, the black-haired boy rose groggily from his laying position on the soft bed. His eyes merely glanced around his surroundings, before being bombarded by the ray of sunlight escaping through the plain white curtains.

Curses flew from his mouth like fire Jutsu's and he raised his arms to protect himself from the assault. Gaining his bearings, he promptly swung his legs off the bed and leaped up from his previous position.

Slowly, he began a tired stride towards the bathroom. As he reached his destination, he began his morning routine. Undressing from his current attire, he proceeded into the shower. Allowing the warm water to run down his being, he reminisced on the events that had recently transpired which brought a small grin to his usually stoic face.

Since arriving in the foreign village, he used the recent days to recover his lost chakra, enabling him with the ability to use his Sharingan and fight once again. While checking his inventory, he discovered his shortage on ninja tools; which lead to another visit to Wayland's.

Strangely, the black haired shinobi did not see the blacksmith and was greeted with the smiling face of the freckled cashier. He questioned her for Wayland's location, her answer was that the blacksmith had not left the forge, making him wonder if the man ever slept. As he collected his needed items with the quiet assistant, he was internally grateful to know they sold his homeland items, even if it stole a good portion of his small funds.

Following the shopping spree, the ex-avenger spent the rest of his time walking aimlessly around, searching the small village for anywhere he could gain access to his well-needed knowledge of this new world.

Remembering his current dilemma, he clenched his eyes in frustration. He was in an unfamiliar and foreign land with no way to get back to his own world. Although, thinking over the advantages, he didn't see this as a bad thing though.

 _'There's no orange wearing dobe or pink haired fool trying to bring me back now.'_ He thought pleasantly. Instead, he focused on his other problem. His chakra.

With Aura being the widely known and used ability to all Hunters, he was now forced to disguise his abilities as advanced Dust and Semblance manipulation. Granted, he wasn't the type of person to showcase his skills. The ability to shoot balls of fire from your mouth and harness lightning in your hand without the use of Dust was unnatural to the inhabitants of Remnant.

If he were forced to use his Sharingan or any other Jutsu that wasn't related to lightning and someone found out his cover would be blown and that would bring unnecessary attention to him as the Uchiha clan wasn't quite known here, leaving him with the persona of an ordinary person.

Despite the advantages given to him by the Sharingan's abilities, which could substantially increase his combat prowess against an opponent in this world as long as he could find a way to conceal the famed eyes.

Overall, he held a few advantages and a couple of disadvantages. Nonetheless, he would need to find a history book to prevent any further slip-ups.

 _'My plan for subtilty will be ruined if I don't have any common knowledge of this world. I guess I'll have to use the rest of my money.'_ He thought irritatedly. With that, Sasuke exited the shower with a sigh, wrapping the towel around his lower form, he opened the bathroom and got dressed.

Minutes later, he was dressed in his newly attire. He wore a black cotton t-shirt with blue cargo pants. Glancing towards the distant clock, he nodded to himself and with his goal in mind Sasuke set out.

Sasuke strolled through the busy streets, asking for directions, he was directed towards the only library within the small village. His eyes soaked in the peaceful atmosphere of the inhabitants, he was surprised by the amount of harmony and calmness shown by the people of Remnant, even if they did have creatures of pure darkness right outside their walls. The soft mood was somewhat refreshing seeing as he hadn't walked in peace for a long time, especially after leaving his own village.

At the time, his only focus was getting revenge on the man that killed his family and nothing else. However, with his goal complete and no other way to return home, he found it invigorating that he could simply take his time. He could enjoy his slow walks like he uses to before.

After taking in his surroundings, he watched longingly as children played games without a care in the world. Glancing over, he saw a couple sitting on a bench together lovingly, his trained ears picked up on the birds while they sang happily and he once again felt another cool breeze of the morning wind.

Sasuke appreciated the peace, but also knew that it wouldn't last for long. Nothing ever does. He could sense the calamity that would befall this village and he needed to be ready. With that thought in mind, Sasuke quickened his footsteps towards his second goal.

Following the directions, he stood in front of an old bookstore. He read the aged sign.

 _'The Librarian Stash.'_

The stone walls held a strange green mosh between each stone as it seemed to be barely holding itself together, while the battered entrance door threatened to fall off its hinges. After scrutinizing the exterior, he hesitantly entered the store.

Sasuke had expected the place to be as shabby as the outside but he was surprised to find there stood a small table with lit candles, oak wood bookshelves, and a counter with a middle aged man standing behind it. All in all the place wasn't half bad. Well, on the inside.

Walking up to the owner, Sasuke examined the man. He had a clean face and wore glasses. His hair was short and trimmed like that of a priest. He wore light brown dress pant and shirt with a purple tie. The man waited patiently for Sasuke to speak.

"I'd like to purchase any books you have on history."

"Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes. Why would young lad like yourself be interested in old books?" The man inquired in a curious tone.

Sasuke thought of an excuse then spoke, "I wish to better understand the world."

The man eyes shined with disbelief, "Oh and why's that?"

Sasuke released a frustrated sigh, "I rather not repeat history." He spoke irritatingly. _'Which is technically true.'_ He thought to himself after that.

The man smiled and released a hearty laugh, "Haha, that's a good of a reason as any. Well then if you'll wait at that table for a little I'll bring you out our selection of books." He pointed at the previously mentioned table which stood in the center of the sea of books.

Walking over to the pile, Sasuke sat and waited. Finding he had, yet again, time to think to himself he pondered what Qrow was doing.

He didn't care much for what the man did in his free time, which most likely was filled with drowning himself in alcohol, however, Sasuke noted a few times instances that caught his interest.

They mostly involved cloaked figures talking in the corner of the bar. They would exchange a few words then Qrow would hand the stranger some of the previously mentioned strange rectangle shaped plastic, Lien.

Sasuke had figured it was information he sought, but of what sort he didn't know. He had remembered the red-eyed man saying he was on a mission but never revealed any information.

 _'Who is he really?'_

Before Sasuke could ponder the thought the man had returned with several books in hand. Laying them across the table the man sighed before looking at Sasuke, "This is quite a bit to read. You sure you want all of them?" He inquired.

"Yes," Sasuke responded while handing the man the required money. The man bagged the book and smiled, "Well, I hope you enjoy them, laddie."

With his business being done Sasuke gave a short nod then left. He had a long day ahead of him.

Several hours later, Sasuke laid on his bed, his eyes closed shut and his fingers rubbing his throbbing migraine.

After returning from the bookstore, he commenced to his studies. he had used the Sharingan to memorize the history held within the purchased books as he didn't want to forget any details that would make him seemed native to this world.

Still, this led him to quickly regretting that decision as he now supported a painful but useful textbook memory of the World of Remnant. Along with that, he vowed to never read another damned history book in his life.

Slightly rising from his position, Sasuke reviewed some details of interest. He had learned that this world had only one massive war simply called The Great War, which pitted Vale and Vacuo vs Mantle and Mistral. He was actually shocked that this world had lived in peace for about eighty years, excluding the constant struggle with the Grimm.

The next intriguing piece of information was the race called Faunus. He had learned of what they were and couldn't help but laugh. He came from the world where dogs, cats, toads, and several other animals could talk. Not forgetting he had seen what could only be described as a shark-man, and he trained under a man who could change into a snake, the notion of people seeing Faunus as monsters were ridiculous to him.

 _'If only they'd seen the things I've witnessed.'_ The thought was enough to make him chuckle. He was taken out of his muse when Qrow walked into their shared room.

"Well, kid it would appear your weapon is...what are you doing?" The slightly sober man looked toward the books scattered around the bed.

"Reading," Sasuke answered casually and he nearly cursed when he recognized the familiar look he was getting from the older Huntsmen. Qrow was curious.

"About what?"

After debating for a few seconds, Sasuke decided to answer honestly, "Just some history books. Hopefully, its contents jog my memory. Is there a problem with that?" He inquired acidly. A headache from earlier still present.

Qrow stood silently for a minute before answering, "No. I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Sasuke asked, not understanding the man's reasoning.

"That a kid would subject himself to that murderous torture. You're more emo than I thought." Qrow joked as he shook his head sadly.

A couple of minutes passed in silence after that statement, neither felt the need to say anything. While Sasuke was tempted to run a Chidori through the man's chest, he managed to restrain himself. Although, the dead stare in his eyes was the only reaction to Qrow comment.

Qrow being slightly disappointed by the lack of reaction just sighed, "Well, at least it's good to hear that I don't have to explain too much now, hopefully." He finally addressed. _'I still find your lack of knowledge peculiar, but that's for Ozpin to figure out though.'_ He added in thought.

"You said something about a weapon." Sasuke voiced knocked Qrow of his muse.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It's done and ready for pick up. Thought I'd let you know." He informed the Uchiha.

"Hn." Sasuke rose from the bed and gathered the books. Placing them on the desk that was tucked into the corner of the room, he made his towards the blacksmith with Qrow accompanying him.

Walking down the quiet evening road, Qrow simply talked along the way, "You know this is the longest time he's taken on forging a weapon? He's normally be done by two days. Yet we've been here for five," Qrow eyes glanced towards Sasuke. "What the hell did you request?"

Sasuke gave him a simple shrug, "He just asked for my Semblance and what weapon experience I had. The only thing I requested was a simple design."

"Mind explaining to me your semblance." Qrow requested.

Sasuke recalled what the blacksmith had said, "I can manipulate Lightning Dust with extremely control. Hopefully, that will be enough to satisfy your curiosity?" Sasuke inquired acidly. The barrage of questions resembled an interrogation rather than curiosity.

Qrow stopped in front of the blacksmith shop before smiling, "Sounds useful. Well, I hope the wait's been worth it." He said ignoring Sasuke's fiery inquiry.

Entering the familiar shop, Sasuke quickly took notice the disappearance of the freckled-face girl. Instead, it was Wayland who stood behind the counter. His back was turned towards the two as he sorted through some equipment. As Qrow was about to clear his throat the blacksmith spun around with a smiling face.

"Oh finally! I thought you had forgotten to tell the boy you. No matter you're here now. You're about to witness my masterpiece!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when the lights dimmed and watching in silence as Wayland reached below the counter and retrieved a wrapped piece of cloth. The spotlight flickered on the counter.

"NOW BEHOLD IT'S MAGNIFICENCE!"

He pulled the cloth off revealing the weapon, which didn't look anything like a regular blade to the normal eye due it looking like a blunt instrument instead. It held no point or edge and was a thirty-inch rectangular piece of metal with a six-inch hilt, which his eyes spotted the Uchiha crest on the blue wrap. The hilt also held what appeared to be buttons. One was a bright red while the other was black, each on opposite sides of one another. Towards the top of the blunt weapon were four segments of faint lines running across that squared ending.

Overall, Sasuke was not impressed, "What is this thing?"

"Your weapon, and my best creation," Wayland exclaimed proudly. Qrow looked ready to burst with laughter.

"It's a hunk of metal with a handle." Sasuke's deadpanned response seemed to filled Wayland with more excitement.

"That's the beauty of it. You see Huntsmen and Huntresses nowadays have fancy and exciting weapons. But this here is quite different." He motioned his hand towards the weapon. "Pick it up and you'll see."

Sasuke did as instructed and was shocked by the weight of it. It looked like pure metal yet as he held the blade it felt as light as any other blade.

"What is this made of?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah, that's a trade secret, my friend. Let's just say it's an extremely light metal that dare defy gravity itself. Now here activate your semblance." He instructed, handing the black haired shinobi a vital of yellow dust that Sasuke identified to be Lightning Dust.

Sasuke was wary, yet did as requested. As he did the blade was instantly coated in lighting and the faint sound of Chidori could be heard within the blade.

"That's rather impressive," Qrow could help but comment

"Ingenious isn't it? You see inside of the metal is a lightning rod. This allows your semblance to be amplified and easier to control. You can make the metal as sharp as a blade or as blunt as a hammer as much as you want," He explained. "And that's not all. Press the red button. Just don't point the end towards us!" The Smith was practically was jumping up and down in anticipation.

Sasuke pointed towards the wall and triggered the mechanism to open the end of the blade. A blast of lightning shot out. Sasuke quickly pressed the button and looked towards Wayland.

"Impressed? That trigger allows you to launch the Lightning held within the rod. You can make a short burst to swinging long arcs of lightning, depending on how much you control that lightning. It's...one of my best creations." The creator looked ready to cry.

Sasuke stared at the crafted weapon. He was pleased but did have one issue, "What if I'm unable to use my semblance. It's worthless without it."

"Oh yes, don't worry. I've thought of this as well. Press the black button." Wayland instructed, backing away from Sasuke as he did.

The bottom of the handle popped opened, showing an opening. Wayland next pointed to the canister of yellow Dust, "This will allow the blade to be charged while not using your semblance." He explained. "This should ease your worries. So what do you think?"

"It will do."

Wayland almost tripped after hearing such a simple reply. After composing himself, through a series of coughing and throat clearing, Wayland proceeded to hand Sasuke a small book. "This holds all of the details necessary for weapon maintenance and adjustments if needed. Now Qrow I think it's about time you finish your part of the deal?" The man now looking towards the scythe wielder.

"Yeah, I guess it's only fair for one of your masterpieces." The black haired man sighed as he slicked his black hair back. "Well, Kid I hope you're ready to test that weapon out."

"What do you mean?"

Wayland answered "Simple Sasuke. Instead of paying with Lien you'll be paying for a service. I've got a place that needs to be cleared of Grimm, and who better than a trained Huntsmen and one in training?"

"I had no knowledge of this agreement." Sasuke glared accusingly at Qrow.

Qrow simply shrugged, "Shouldn't be a problem for us. After all, you'll want some practice with that…. sword."

Finding the reason sufficient, Sasuke nodded, "Fine. When do we set off?"

"Tomorrow morning. Is that all Wayland?"

"Oh, don't forget the scabbard!" The Smith proceeded to grab said scabbard.

Sasuke would have gasp if he was a normal man. Thankfully he knew how to control his surprise. He simply went wide eye. The design of the sheath showed a hawk that flew into a storm of lightning. But that's not what Sasuke cared about. For he focused on its eyes. It was the Sharingan.

 _'How! How does he know that! Did he break the Genjutsu? No, he's not a ninja, or is he? Damn this man!'_

"Hey, those look like your eyes when you activate your semblance," Qrow noted.

"Oh really? Well, you see I had an odd dream where these pair of eyes wouldn't stop looking at me. So when I woke I decided to add them to this. Perhaps it was fate," Wayland turned towards the Uchiha. "What do you think?"

'I think that's bullshit!' He wanted to say. However, instead, he just stared at the man before him.

"I don't care."

Wayland laughed, "I guess that's true too. Well, it is rather getting late, so if you be kind enough to show yourselves out that would be appreciated."

"Alright. Come on, kid. I've got some preparations to make."

Sasuke, being plagued with thoughts, took a second to understand, then followed.

As they left Wayland allowed a smirk to spread on his face. _'This will be more fun than I thought. I wonder what you got Sasuke Uchiha'_

A muffled cry pierced his thinking. Turning around Wayland walked towards the back room. "Ah yes, I guess I should deal with you huh brat?"

He stared at his assistant. She was tied and gagged on the floor, signs of struggle show.

The man pulled out a sword. The blade lit ablaze. The last thing the women saw was fire, and the devil wielding it.

* * *

Once Sasuke had gotten back to the room he immediately let out his rage.

"How the hell does he know! He's hiding something. That man isn't what he says he is. There's no way a normal person could break a Sharingan Genjutsu so quickly!" The Uchiha paced the floor as he attempted to figure out the man that was named Wayland. _'The Jutsu wasn't supposed to last forever. Just long enough for me to be gone. Yet he knows of my eyes. That bastard is taunting me!'_

Sasuke began to calm down. _'This is pointless. So what if he knows? He's just a blacksmith in a rural village. What can he do?'_

With that final thought, Sasuke prepared to rest. He would clear out the Grimm and be gone from this place. He wouldn't have to deal with any Smiths ever again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well I hope this was worth the wait. Probably not, but this is to build up the next chapter. I was going to keep going but my beta suggested I release this as is to let you guys know I still live. Lol. Anyways the question. Who would you want Sasuke to shipped with, if any at all? I'm not really sure still but want to hear your guy's opinion. Anyways that's all. Make sure to tell me how I'm doing with this story.**


End file.
